Romance Novels are dangerous
by Nr.Six
Summary: Gillian is reading and.... Well, you'll just have to find out by reading yourself! Ofcourse Cal/ Gillian, and Emily is there too!


**Hi!! Just a silly story I found on my computer. It looks a bit like a chapter from my story 'This is exactly how it should be' But ahh, that doesn't matter right??**

**Romance Novels are dangerous...**

Gillian sighed happily_. O, my. What a heated book!_ This is why she read books like this, it made her heart swell with delight. She loved this book, it was about a man: Frank who was a secret agent who had to save Alice from the mob. Of course in the beginning they hated each other, fought and argued, but they couldn't deny their attraction any longer. In the mean while a lot of murderers tried to get to Alice, making the book ever so tense full that Gillian had to put her hand against her chest to remind herself to keep breathing_. Such drama. And so romantic! _

Gillian half hung in her chair, with her legs dangling over the leaning. She took a sip of her wine. She was quite tired but didn't feel like going home. This was her way of relaxing, of leaving the real world, reality behind for just a while.

_Just imagine how Jack would take Alice in his arms, his strong arms, she would __meld her body against his strong, chest. Ow, how Gillian missed that to just touch a man freely. Hug him, meld together as one, kiss him, feel his warmth, feel his skin against hers, be kissed…._

_The fun thing of books like this was that you can imagine that you were the head person._ Gillian smiled to herself. Now the most interesting chapter would come. _They would fight and then make up. At least, that's what she expected._

'I told you not to go outside.' Jack's low tone said. His deep voice rumbled in his chest.

Alice turned around from the stove with fire in her eyes. She took a few steps towards him. 'Do you really think you can tell me what to do?!' She spat with fire in her eyes.

_That's right! Tell him your opinion!_ Gillian thought happily. _We are assertive! We'd tell him exactly where he's at that's what!_

It took him exactly three paces to stand in front of her. Her breathing hitched. He was too close. She looked up at him. She could feel his warmth radiating from him.

'I will not listen to you!' She said in a strong voice.

He grabbed her upper arms and forced her to look up at him. 'They WILL kill you! Why are you being so stubborn?!' She could hear the raw emotion in his voice.

She swallowed. She could feel warmth radiating through her from where he was holding her. Sending electrical shivers all through her body, she didn't want that. She needed to stop him.

'Let me be Jack. Just let me be!' Alice uttered, her voice trembled. Gillian held her breath…

'I will not let you be, never.' He said as his nostrils flared. _So romantic! What a man!! He'll protect her at any cost! _Gillian thought dreamily.

'O Jack, you would really risk your life for me?' Alice asked in disbelieve. –Sigh- Gillian shivered.

He clenched his jaws, looked deeply in her eyes and then crushed his lips to hers. _O, wow!!!_ Gillian thought.

_Ahh, she was so sleepy._ Gillian repositioned her book on the pillow on her lap, it seemed rather heavy all of a sudden. _Alice was angry with Jack because he…._sdfwef…..zzzzzzzzz…………

Gillian sighed happily as she smiled widely while descending the stairs in the morning. The smell of warm breakfast wafted towards her nose and when she saw the man of her heart standing near the stove she couldn't hurry towards him quick enough. Her arms slipped around his waist from the back and she pushed her body against him while hugging him thigthly.

'Did you sleep well Alice?' Jack asked.

She leaned against his strong back, enjoying the hardness of it, the warmth. She smiled into his shirt.

'Yes very.' She bit her lip as she thought about what they had done all night long. It took her breath away by even thinking of it.

'And you?' Gillian asked in a muffled voice, not ready to let go of him yet. _He felt so very nice! She never wanted to let go of him! She didn't care about how childish that sounded._

Jack put the kettle away and turned in Gillian's embrace as he looked down at her.

Jack's face suddenly changed and it was now Cal she was looking at.

'Yes, very.'

Gillian swallowed. Her heart seemed to make a few wild leaps in her chest. She noticed how she liked Cal even more then she did Jack. Jack was nothing compared to Cal. She only felt more heat coursing through her veins now. Gillian hugged him even closer. _This was perfect. What a nice morning._

Cal kissed her passionately and then very lazily, taking her breath away. 'We should do that more often.' Cal commented when they both let go when they were panting heavily.

'I agree.' Gillian said as she smiled against his warm chest. _O, she wanted this to stay for ever. And he could kiss!! Pfff…. She had no words to describe his kisses._

Her fingers went to his cheek, feeling his stubbles. _O, how she loved that feel. She wanted to feel him against her all the time. _Her hand spread over his warm cheek as she took his collar and pulled him towards her.

'Oy.' Cal uttered, his tone sounded different but she pushed that to the back of her mind, she was feeling so utterly passionate! She needed to feel him, RIGHT NOW. She grabbed him and fisted his shirt to pull him closer.

'Ow Cal.' Gillian moaned passionately as she remembered last night, everything that had happened. She was so happy that her heart could explode from happiness.

'Oy Fo-' The mumble came from his face.

She kissed him again, full on his lips, crushing hers to his, putting all the passion she felt for him in there, ravishing him_. O, it felt so good, she wanted him, again and again_. She pulled him even closer. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard his protest but she didn't want to talk right now, talking would be something for later. She just wanted to feel right now.

_O, it felt so good, and yet, something felt off._ She let go of him to breathe and her eyes grew wide instantly and she swallowed as she looked at Cal who was hanging over her, with both of his hands on the armchair she was sitting in… In her own office. She looked at his mouth, that hung open now, his lips were covered in her lipstick, his chin somewhat red. And the look he gave her… It was filled with surprise, astonishment and… Something else but she didn't want to see that, couldn't see that because she let go of him instantly and arched back into the chair as far as possible from him.

Cal had already jumped up to straighten himself as he studied her face. His shirt was fumbled and the first few buttons were open now.

'I…' Gillian began as she swallowed deep and sat up quickly. She felt so much shame run through her that she couldn't face Cal for a moment, she noticed her book on the ground_. It must have fallen._ She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

'I came to wake you up.' Cal's voice said. She could hear in his voice that he couldn't believe what just had happened.

She swallowed and tried to look as neutral as possible. He went for the chair next to her and plopped in it, without taking his eyes off of her.

'Yes, I'm awake now.' Gillian said as she swallowed again. _Her throat was really dry!_

Cal touched his lips, on purpose and then looked at her. 'I kind of figured that.' His eye fell on the book on the ground.

She noticed how Cal had regained his posture again and seemed Mr Relax himself now.

'You want to tell me what this all about?' He asked as he raised an eyebrow. _He had never seen her like this. And it amused him to be honest. Hell, her having grabbed him by his collar and dragging him towards her, crushing him to her body and kissing him like a wild woman, that had kind of amused him too. And shocked him a bit. He didn't know her like that. _

She straightened her blouse and her hair. 'I was… Asleep.' She said quickly as she swallowed again and had trouble looking at him.

Cal smirked. 'Dreaming about what exactly?'

That deserved him a glare.

''bout your knight in shining armour?' _And what she'd do to her knight probably. _

Gillian stood up as she straightened her skirt. 'Cal I'm very sorry. This is very inappropriate, I..' She looked at him. 'I thought you were… I didn't know…'

'So this is what makes Gillian Foster lose control.' Cal said as he grabbed the novel from the ground. 'Let's see.' He said as he opened the book.

'No!' Gillian screamed in horror as she lunged for the book but Cal just stood up and moved away easily.

'Jack put his hands on her hips as he turned around, she could feel the… Hahahaha.' Cal read and then had a fit of laughter as he turned away from Gillian again who was frantically trying to rip the book out of his hands. ' The heat was too much for her she-'

'Dad?' A voice came from the doorway.

Cal and Gillian both froze as they looked at the doorway now. Emily had her eyebrows risen high at both of them. Her dad was standing with his back towards Gillian and having a book in his one hand that he held far high, away from Gillian, and Gillian who had her body crushed against her father's back and seemingly tried to almost climb on top of him to get the book, her arm outstretched to reach it but she failed by a few inches.

Gillian dropped her hand.

'Em.' Cal said as he lowered the book.

Gillian quickly straightened her dress.

'Are you okay?' Emily asked.

'That's mine.' Gillian snapped softly at him as she snatched the book from his hand.

Emily tilted her head as she studied her father's face. Her eyebrow lifted again and Gillian swallowed as she followed Emily's gaze to Cal's lips that were still painted in Gillian's red lipstick. Then Emily's gaze went to the red lipstick on Gillian's mouth.

'How did you get lipstick on your lips?' Emily asked Cal in a slow and confused tone.

'What?' He said dumbfounded as he his hand went to his lips. _What was she talking about?_ He rubbed and then looked at the red colour on it. He stared at it for a moment and then did his best to not look at Gillian and try to not give Emily any clue. _Damn that woman and her coloury lipstick. He felt like a teenage schoolboy again who got caught by his teacher._

'Is that the same lipstick that you are wearing?' Emily asked Gillian with big eyes. _She totally loved this! Playing the innocent. And she was really good at it too! Her father would have caught her sooner on that if he weren't that busy with his own emotions right now._

'Uhm..' Gillian said as she looked at Cal lips. _She didn't know what to say to get out of this_. 'Now you mention that, what a coincidence.' Gillian said in a high tone. 'Where did you get that Cal?' She asked him, shoving him the responsibility of giving a good explanation in his shoes.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. _His daughter wasn't going to fall for that_.

'Did you two kiss?' Emily asked incredulous before Cal could open his mouth and could come up with something.

'What?!' They both barked.

'Em!' Cal warned.

'Please, of course not.' Gillian said at the same moment.

_Ow, how she would remember this moment! Just the look on Gillian's face, the way she turned into a shy little girl, telling her that she hadn't kissed him. This was so amusing!_

'Then what happened?' Emily asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. _She wasn't going to let this go. She loved how Gillian looked away a few times and how her cheeks flushed. And she especially loved the way her dad tried to hide his emotions but she recognised the look on his face. He tried to act dumbfounded and nonchalant now but he was failing miserably.._

'We kind of.. Bumped into each other.' Cal said as he walked towards the desk in an effort to break the tension in the room.

'You mean your lips bumped into each other?' Emily asked as she pointed at Cal and Gillian. 'They call that kissing.'

'Look Emily, I don't want to give you the wrong idea.' Gillian said as she looked from Emily to Cal. 'The truth is, I was sleeping and I accidentally kissed Cal in my sleep because I thought he was someone else.'

'And it seems that my dad –who was awake- didn't stop you.' Emily smirked as her eyes sparkled mischievously.

Cal gave her a warning look_. He'd have a stern word with her at home!_

'She caught me by surprise.' Cal defended himself.

'Uhuh, uhuh.' Emily sounded not convinced. 'So there's nothing weird going on?' Emily asked, pushing the two a little more now.

'Ofcourse not Emily.' Gillian assured her.

'Nope.' Cal mumbled.

'Everything is perfectly fine.' Gillian added.

'Well, I'm going to my office then.' Gillian said as she wanted to move and then halted in her steps. She swallowed and looked up at Emily with a guilty look on her face. She realised that **this was** her office. _Maybe there was something weird going on now._

Gillian laughed shortly to try and hide her slip up. 'Haha, just joking.' She tried as she slapped Emily playfully on her shoulder. 'I had you there! Right?' Gillian said again as she gave Emily a teasing smirk.

Emily frowned confused as she looked at her dad and then at Gillian. 'Uh, Yeah sure.'

'Well, I've got lots of work to do so I'm going to the… Lab.. Have a nice afternoon.' Gillian greeted Emily as she tried not to run away.

_Embarrassing, just so embarrassing!_ She thought as she walked through the hallway.

000000000

What did you think? Please let me know!


End file.
